


Understanding

by seratonation



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-04
Updated: 2008-05-04
Packaged: 2017-11-02 06:21:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/365896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seratonation/pseuds/seratonation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John knew it was going to be one of those days.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Understanding

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little scene, something of what I hope (wish) will happen at the end of season 4/beginning of season 5. Additional notes at the bottom. 
> 
> Season 4 Casting spoiler.

John knew it was going to be one of those days. After four years you learnt to anticipate them; the goosebumps erupting over his skin, the clenching around his heart that made it hard to breathe.

 

He met Rodney in the hallway on his way to breakfast, and he had the look on his face, the one that said he had that heavy feeling in his gut.

 

They met Teyla and Ronon in the mess hall, and they all had breakfast together, in tense silence.

 

It might have been his imagination, but he thought that maybe the talk and laughter around them was a little too fake this morning, a little forced. Everyone felt it. It’s been too quite too long.

 

The wraith were preoccupied with the Genii, The Genii were busy starting from scratch, the Replicaters were blown to hell, again, so they were busy replicating, and Michaels monsters were extinct before they could spread, nipped at the bud.

 

The alarms went off. “Unscheduled incoming wormhole.” 

 

John felt a part of him relax as another part tensed up. There were no teams off world. He sighed and left for the gate room, his team right behind him. They met up with Carter there, standing next to Chuck, Security surrounding the shielded gate.

 

“Receiving a radio transmission,” Chuck said, “It’s from Earth.”

 

“Let’s hear it,” Carter said.

 

“General Carter,” a familiar voice said, “I’m reliving you of your duty.”

 

“Open a channel,” Carter said and once he had she looked at the gate, “Elizabeth?”

 

“That’s Dr. Weir to you General, lower the shield, Chuck.”

 

Chuck was about to do so when Carter stopped him, “What are you doing? It could be a trap.”

 

“It’s her IDC,” Rodney said, “if it looks like a duck, and talks like a duck.” And he lowered the shield himself. A moment later, Elizabeth Weir walked through.

 

John slowly walked down the stairs and through the security personnel, aware that all eyes were on him. he stood in front of her for a moment, inspecting her eyes, checking her faint freckles, making sure it was really her. Then he hugged her.

 

“It’s not the same with out you,” he said as others joined them, she smiled at him, but the others were upon them, hugging her and welcoming her back.

 

“I thought my life would be easier back on Earth,” she was saying to Teyla, “but this is my home,” 

 

Carter was standing to the side stunned. “I don’t understand” she said.

 

“I wouldn’t expect you to,” Rodney muttered next to him, and John grinned. 

 

“The IOA feel that you would be of more use back at the SGC,” Elizabeth told her, “they want you back in 24 hours.”

 

“But why? I thought I was doing OK here,”

 

Elizabeth shrugged about to reply when Ronon pushed through and gave her a bear hug, lifting her off the ground, making her laugh.

 

Sam looked at them, a family reunited, and finally understood.

**Author's Note:**

> While I was re-watching First Strike I noticed something (knowing that Carter will be replacing Elizabeth) Elizabeth says that the military can’t stand a civilian and a woman as the leader of Atlantis, they don’t trust her to make the right decisions, hence always trying to through her off, and she thinks that when all this blows over, she’ll have to resign. And I was thinking maybe that’s why she’s in only 4 episodes… (and if any one from the show is actually reading this, feel free to borrow this idea :P)


End file.
